


Betrayed

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 6 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a post I'd seen on [tumblr](https://xblitch-gitchx.tumblr.com/post/178457587345/fuck-what-if-the-i-remember-what-he-did-to-me)  
> 

 

Chase woke up to darkness. Where was he? He couldn't be in his room, it was far too dark for that. Was he dreaming? He must be. “Dear, dear Chase Brody.” Chase tensed and looked around for the source of the voice.

“What do you want?” Chase called out. He tried to sound confident but he couldn't keep the fear completely out of his voice.

“Why, I'm here to help you.” It sounded like it came from behind him. Anxious, Chase looked back but didn't see anyone.

Glancing around, his anxiousness only got worse the longer it took him to locate the speaker. “...I don't believe you.” There was a higher pitched giggle that seemed to echo around him. His heart pounded like crazy. Where was he? Chase swallowed before asking, “Where are you?”

There was silence for a moment. Then, right by his ear, “Boo.” Chase jerked back and stumbled a couple steps away. Despite how dark it was, Chase could clearly see Anti in the darkness. Anti grinned as he let out another giggle. Spreading out his arms with his hands open, Anti told him, “I'm not gotta hurt ya.” Though that didn't help Chase calm down.

Chase stared at him, wary and afraid. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh I don't want anything from you,” Anti told him. “It's just the opposite.” Anti hadn't moved from his spot. In fact he lacked the threatening demeanor he usually had. It had to be a trick. Like he was trying to get him to let down his guard. But why? Why when he could just... “I want to help you remember.”

“Remember?” Chase echoed. “Remember what; how you tried to kill Jack? Or Henrik? 'Cause I don't help with that,” he told him defiantly.

Anti was quiet as he took a breathe. “Poor poor Chase. It really is sad that you've forgotten.” He looked off to the side. “Let's see if this will help you remember.” Anti snapped his fingers and suddenly what looked like a video recording started playing. The image was large, but not quite the size of a theatre screen.

Chase went wide eyed once he realized what Anti was showing him. It was him and Stacey. They were happy. Laughing. He tried to hold back the tears as he watched his youngest run around them giggling. His oldest, he must have been four. Chase remembered this. They were discussing where they should send him to school when his youngest ran in the room. “Why are you showing me this...?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Isn't it obvious?” Anti told him. Chase looked over at him. “To remind you how it was. Before your good ol-friend Jack decided to ruin your life.”

“Fuck off man. Jack would never do that!” Chase insisted, immediately angry at the accusation.

 _“I want a divorce.”_ Chase flinched. He didn't dare look at the scene that played as he heard his own response. _“But why, I don't understand.”_

“If I'm not wrong, this happened right when **Jack** decided to get involved,” Anti stated.

“That... that doesn't prove anything.” It was a coincidence. That's all it was. Jack wouldn't do that.

Anti continued his explanation. “ **Jack** decided that wasn't enough since you lost those kids of yours too.”

“That's-”

“You became depressed, turned to alcohol.”

“No, that's not-”

“You're whole life crumbled around you because **Jack** decided to-”

Chase clamped his hands over his ears. “Stop it! Just shut up! Jack wouldn't-” He slumped down to his knees. “He wouldn't do that...” Tears stung as they threatened to fall. It sounded like the video started over. “Stop. I don't want to hear this again.” But Anti didn't respond. And the video continued.

_“But why, I don't understand.”_

_“You know why.”_

_“No, I don't. Stacey, please, just tell me what I did wrong.”_

“... She never told me,” Chase muttered. “Stacey wouldn't have just...”

He heard Anti step closer but didn't move. Anti stopped just a couple feet away and knelt down in front of him. “But you know now don't you?”

Slowly, Chase lifted his head to look at him. He blinked, his tears running down his cheeks. “I...”

Chase jolted up in bed gripping the covers, breathing hard. “I...” He took a moment to calm his breathing. “I remember what he did to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've put some thought to this after I'd written it and decided that this isn't the first time Anti had messed with Chase. He'd been trying to corrupt him or make him betray Jack for some time but Chase has been rather resilient. This time Anti decided to change his method.


End file.
